Random Rythian and or Zoey One-shots
by Star of Roselight
Summary: Exactly as it says, random one-shots. Some of them do contain Zoethian, and I think that some chapters could be considered fluffy. Other are just random ideas. I hope you like them, and send in ideas!
1. Zoey's Dream

**Okay guys, this is a little one-shot I just made up. Please read the story!**

**Zoey's POV**

I wake up in my bedroom. I don't know what woke me up. I walk around, tiredly. My feet drag on the cold, marble floor. I head downstairs, to clear my head.

I slowly walk down the halls of Blackrock Stronghold. I wonder what Rythian is up to. He isn't in his room.

**Rythian's POV**

Not tonight! Of all times to...Zoey's up! I grab my robe, and head outside, into the cold night air. Please don't let her see me.

**Zoey's POV**

I look into the magic room. He's not here either, though he's been in here. Stuff is littered across the floor. Maybe he's in the kitchen. I'm a bit hungry, though. I enter the room slowly, and see that he's not here either. I check the chests. No food, other than chicken and steak. Can't eat that. Maybe he's outside.

**Rythian's POV**

I walk quickly down to the water. I think of excuses to be outside. Wait, why did I walk down to the water? This is not good, not good.

**Zoey's POV**

I walk outside. Rythian is out by the water, just looking into it. That's not creepy at all!

"Rythian? What are you doing?" He responds slowly, with some weird tone to his voice.

"Nothing...just...thinking..." I must be super tired for Rythian to act this strange! I start to head inside, until his cloak hood gets blown off of his face by the wind.

I'm paralyzed. This must be a dream. It must. He...

**Third Person POV**

The right half of Rythian's face looked like an Enderman's face. Zoey was completely still. Rythian snapped his fingers, and Zoey felt the ground rushing towards her...

**Zoey's POV**

I wake up back in my bed. I sigh, thank goodness it was only a _very _scary dream. I get up, and walk past Rythian's room. He's in there, looking into the chest for something. I say,

"Good morning, Rythian!" and head downstairs.

**Third Person POV**

As Zoey headed downstairs, Rythian sighed. Thank goodness she thought it was all a dream.

**So, that's it. If you want me to make more, type in a review, the word redsparkledust. I hope you liked it, I wanted to finish this up. Bye! :)**

***Disapears in a cloud of redstone* (Which by the way is EPIC!)**


	2. Darkest Desires

**Hi everyone! I sort of forgot I had a fourth story. I just wanted to update this. I hope you like it. It's one of Rythian's POV.**

* * *

_Nothing will work._

I'be tried everything, Magic, and as much as I hate to admit it, Science. Nothing will help me. It will only delay the inevitable.

_It's not me_.

That...thing isn't me. I lose control. Maybe it is just a twisted, dark, emotionless version of me. All I know, is that I do anything when I'm at breaking point. I could retaliate, hold back, or try to hold back. I hate myself.

_It's my fault_.

No one can take the blame. I tried making Sjin, Lalna, and other people who I once called friends. I didn't think. I was thinking about something else. I was distracted.

_It's too late_.

It cannot be reversed. Or undone. In a moment, my life was gone. Nothing more, nothing less. Ripped apart. I can't mend it. I hope one day she will forgive me when I leave her.

_Zoey._..

She is the one I am hurting the most. I need to leave. It will not end well, and I don't want Zoey to know. She's always there, helping, encouraging. I might have fallen for her. It will only make things harder. One day, I will not be here. I don't want to hurt her.

_I'm sorry._

I have caused a lot of damage. Only helped tear this unstable place down. A war. That's not the least of my problems. I don't think I'll make it to the war. Should I just end it now? No, I'm too selfish. I want to hold on while I can.

_Life used to have color._

Everything has faded to a dull shade of grey. Except for three colors. Red, blue, and purple. I hate purple. Is it an incident that two of the colors I can see are Zoey's hair and eyes? They are now life itself.

_When she left.._.

I lost control. Nothing was worth it. I tried to take revenge. It only left me more of a shell than ever. Another enemy in battle. I yelled at her. I said I don't like science because it doesn't work. Magic didn't work either.

_I'm slowly fading.._.

Soon, I will no longer be able to fight. Surely, the other side of me will win. I knew it for a long time. Water, burning like acid against me. My willingness to teleport. Zoey doesn't know i destroyed the ring long ago. Enderbane, burning me, doing as it was made to do. Slay the Enderman.

_I will stay until the last second._

I will fight. The fight will lead to death. It is selfish to wait for it, but I will. I just want to try. For me, for her, for everything we've done. I want to know I fought a good battle. I used to be good at fighting them.

_The day it shattered..._

It was Sjin that came to the Ender Guild. He told me that everyone was going to make a community of Science and Magic. I had a choice. I could leave, or stay. I thought about it too much. I was distracted in battle. No wonder that thing almost ripped my face off. I was...infected.

_Incurable, Tainted, Lost, Gone. That will be my life. Too far gone. Too lost_.

**SOMEONE HELP ME!**

_Please.._.

* * *

**Since when did my stories get so dark? I hope you guys like this! If you want more like this, leave the word BUDDER in a review! Bye! :)**


	3. The Strangest Feeling

**Hi everybody! I seem to have disappeared for a while, but don't worry! I'm alright! I just wanted to write something simple and sweet, and that's what this is.**

* * *

It had started not long after he had taken her as his apprentice. They had gone mining, and Zoey was smiling just as radiant as ever. He was looking at her face, when he got the strangest feeling. He couldn't explain it, yet it made him feel...good.

He started spending more time talking to her, being with her, than working on his magic, or his revenge. She made the world brighter. Everything made sense, even with her crazy, wonderful world. She shared it with him. He smiled more often, and still experienced that strange feeling.

He had his share of problems, but she helped him through them. It was just seeing her everyday. Somehow, his issues disappeared around her.

She designed their fortress. She was glowing with pride, and happy to show him around. The empty rooms now reflected her. She showed him everything, or so he thought at the time. The feeling was growing stronger now, but still unrecognizable.

But, as all good things came, they left. His problems caught up with him. The dinosaur was taken by one who had helped caused him pain before. His revenge and magic became more important. He didn't forget about Zoey, or the feeling.

In the midst of all of the threats, and revenge, she confessed something to him. She had been doing the thing he hated. Science. In all the confusion, all the constant striving for revenge, he forgot. He argued with her, he said he couldn't trust her.

She helped him, after all of that. He was blinded by his own beliefs, he didn't see hers. Then, she left...

The world, all his problems, his life, all came crashing down. She had taken away everything bad in him, and when she left, it all came back. He constantly repeated to himself that he didn't need her.

So now, their home has been destroyed by the Dragon. He sits there, alone, silent, waiting. Waiting for that feeling.

A miracle brought her back. Only then did he realize what the feeling was.

It was love.

* * *

**So, that's that. It is a little short, but I'm currently working on another one-shot, much more light hearted. Thanks for reading! Bye! :)**


	4. Just Another Day

**This isn't the one shot I was talking about, just a random idea. Happy Easter by the way!**

* * *

Rythian had finished his main power flower on top of his now sandstone house. He had been tired of seeing the dull stone walls, and had simply condensed some sandstone. He heard Lalna coming from a long way off, and smiled. A visitor.

He showed Lalna how to use the power flower, and the transmutation tablet. The scientist jotted down everything in the notebook he carried around. He started talking about his house when he saw Lalna looking past him. When he turned around, he saw Zoey, the crazy mushroom girl that lived not too far away. She was throwing...snowballs into the air? He chuckled a bit to himself, and said,

"Lalna?" Immediately, the Scientist's head perked up, and turned his attention back to the Mage. He carried on about the Evertide amulet he had made, and the Destruction Catalyst he was still working on getting exactly right. After a few more touch ups of his notebook, Lalna left, and Rythian waved goodbye.

It had actually gotten rather boring at his house alone. He left for a little, to clear his head. While he was walking, he ran into Sjin near the giant rubber tree.

"Hello Sjin. It's nice to see you out today. Aren't you usually busy at S.M.R.T. Corp right now?" The man nodded, and replied,

"Yes, but I left Ravs in charge of the C.O.K.E. Ovens so I could take a break." Rythian heard a faint noise in the distance, but it wasn't anything to be worried about.

"Do you even know how the C.O.K.E. ovens work?"

"You just stack a little heap around the oven, and that's about it."

"So what's the name for it now? You keep changing it." Sjin laughed, and said,

"I honestly have no clue." Rythian heard a noise, and both him and Sjin turned around to see Lalna walking right past them, writing. He probably didn't even see them, or know where he was for that matter. Sjin walked straight up to the still moving scientist, and grabbed the notebook out of his hands.

"Hey!" Lalna said surprisingly. He had been alone outside the desert...why was he in the forest? He didn't have time to think, because Sjin threw the notebook to Rythian, and Rythian dropped it into the water. Lalna went into a panic, all the while Sjin and Rythian laughing.

Rythian eventually picked the notebook out of the water, and held his Volcanic amulet over it. The heat dried the notebook up instantly, and he gave it back to Lalna, who grabbed it immediately, and checked every page.

After all of this, the sun started to go down. Even Lalna was nervous at the fact now that Ravs had been in charge for S.M.R.T. Corp. They all said goodbye to each other, and left for their homes. Rythian smiled, and was happy he got to see two of his best friends.

* * *

**So, that's that. I'm sorry about The Aura Series, I'm just waiting for BluePower1's next chapter of Operation: Prevent Tekkit War to come out. Why? Starkias is in the next chapter, and I want to somehow make a reference to the story. If you haven't read it, go check it out. Bye! :)**


	5. Zoey, Mushroom Princess

**This is completely crazy, I don't know how I thought of it...**

* * *

Zoey tells you the story of her mushroom kingdom. How she is the princess, how Barry is the good king of the red mushrooms, and Jeff is the evil leader of the brown rebels. One day, though, she slipped up. Why did she say, "I hate you dad!" to Jeff? What's the real story?

Well, it started on a beautiful spring day...

* * *

Zoey looked out to the ocean. She'd always loved her home near the water, it was beautiful. She headed downstairs, her usual routine, and fixed herself some soup. She sat on down at the old oak table, and hummed. Today seemed perfect.

She turned her head, and saw a smiling face. Her dad was awake. He had her red hair, and jubuliant blue eyes. He said to her,

"Good morning, sunshine!" He headed over to her, and tickled her stomach. She laughed and tried to get him to stop. He joined in the laughing. "I didn't know you were such a big girl to fix breakfast by yourself!"

"Of course, Daddy! I can make you some too!"

"No, Sweetie, you don't have to do that. We are going to have the entire day to spend together!"

* * *

The day went on perfectly. Zoey saw the Crystal Caverns for the first time, they had a picnic, they went to the park. Until later afternoon...

Zoey was walking on the cliffside with her dad. They had just gone to the lake, and gone fishing. She couldn't catch any, but her dad managed to have the magic touch.

"I love you, Daddy." She said.

"I love you too, Zoey. Now why don't we get some ice cream?" Zoey loved ice cream. She smiled for the millionth time that day, and they started to head to the stand.

Suddenly, out of no where, two men dressed in dark oitfits approached. Zoey didn't notice, until they stood in their way. Her dad talked to them.

"Excuse us, sirs, could you move?" One of the men pulled a knife put of his pocket, the other a gun.

"Shut up. Give us your valuables, no one gets hurt." Zoey whimpered.

Slowly, her dad showed them two stacks of iron, and half of emerald. The one with the gun pocketed them.

"There. That's all we have." Then, the two men looked like they would leave, and turned around. Except, in a flash, the one with the knife charged them.

Zoey screamed. Her dad pushed her to the side. The man with the knife and her dad went over the side of the cliff. Zoey ran, ran until an officer saw her.

* * *

Her dad died that day. Zoey and her mother went to his funeral. Zoey looked up at her mother, and said,

"Mommy, did Daddy go to heaven?" Her mother held her hand tightly, and said,

"Yes, Zoey. He's happy."

_Here lies Barry Proasheck_

_Father, Brother, Son_

_Loved by many, loved all_

* * *

Years later, her mother got remarried. But the man only pretended to love Zoey. When her mother was gone, her tormented her. He hit her, hurt her, then threatened her not to tell her mother he hurt her. One day...

"Leave me alone! Help! Stop!" she acreamed.

"Shut up, you miserable wrench. Why do you even exist? You're worthless! Trash on the street!" He hit her so hard, he knocked her unconcious. Her mother walked through the door at that moment. The man, her "Dad" looked up. "Oh, Teressa, you're home early..."

Her mother divorced Jeff after that, but Zoey never forgot those three years.

* * *

One day, while looking in the backyard, Zoey found two mushrooms in the back yard. One red, one brown. She picked them up, and then events begin to swirl in her head.

"Once, there was a great mushroom kingdom. The great king Barry untied both kinds of mushrooms, while evil Jeff plotted his downfall. There was also a Mushroom Princess..."

Princess Zoey...

* * *

**It's so late! What did I even write? **


	6. Lost in a New World

**Yay for random ideas! Honestly, I think I'm getting for creative with my one-shots. Anyway, I don't know what I'm thinking, I just know I was thinking. But enough chit-chat, here's your one-shot.**

* * *

An explosion. That's what had happened. To put it in further terms takes a bit of explaining...

You see, it was the War. Finally, things escalated and the Cold War exploded into a heated battle. It took place behind Castle Duncan, and everyone was there. Fire, TNT, sharp blows, and all other sorts of attacks left the mall devastatingly torn. The lower, less tense battle was being fought on the ground. There, others like Lomadia, Nilesy, Ravs, Martyn, and all the rest were there. The main battle was in the sky, and it involved three people: Lalna, Sjin, and Rythian. Here the explanation ends, and we return to the present.

* * *

Rythian shot fire from the Volcanic Amulet, narrowly missing its target. Sjin's laser gun was running out of juice, but still was being fired heavily. No casualties yet, but they had been going for hours. Adrenaline was beginning to slow, and pain was slowly making itself noticeable.

Zoey was on the ground, fighting with Super Jim, and mushrooms. Even the newly crowned King Daniel had showed up trod the final battle. She avoided a strike from a certain dwarf, and hit him with the flat side of Super Jim.

Finally, Lalna had decided enough was enough. He was finally shot out of the sky by Rythian, and his Quantum Armor was so full of arrows, chips, and burns that it was miracle it protected him the slightest. He had an escape route in mind, and had one last trick. Sure, it would mean sacrificing everything he knew and all of his friends, but it was for the greater good, right?

He pulled out a black remote, and found the activation switch. He had three anti-matter missiles pointed directly at the yard. He didn't hesitate to push the green button.

Something was miscalculated, however, because the missiles went up immediately. He didn't have time to think before they hit the ground and the world turned white.

And that is where we start, readers. This is not the end, but the beginning of a new adventure...

* * *

Zoey slowly opened her eyes. The dim light made it hard to tell, but it was the night sky. But something was wrong. Where were the stars? She could see the moon, but not the stars. Suddenly, she heard a strange noise, and saw a bright light.

* * *

Rythian had his...condition long enough to know what it was like to be teleported. But this was taking it to a whole new level. Every inch of him screamed with fiery pain, then it was over. He found himself slumped against something hard, and opened his eyes.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed the ground was covered with a gray substance, almost completely coated in it. What had happened? Was this it? Who had won? Questions like these raced through his mind as he struggled to his feet.

Maybe he shouldn't have tried so fast, because he was struck by a mixture of dizziness and pain. He looked on, and saw not far from him another coating of a different material on the ground. This time, it was black, with strange yellow lines drawn randomly at the center.

He saw something on the black stretch, a figure, with red hair...

Zoey! She was lying face up to the sky. Was she alive? He barely had time to think before a loud noise came into focus. He looked to his right, and saw a strange..machine on the black stretch. It was going right at Zoey! Without a moment's hesitation, he gathered the energy to teleport over to her, and pick her up, then teleported far away from the black stretch.

It was too soon to be using strength like that, and it taken a lot more out of him than usual. He slumped over, and closed his eyes once more.

* * *

Zoey felt a pull, then the whip of cold air before she was back on the ground again. She managed to get up, only to see a familiar Mage beside her. She saw he was asleep, and quickly shook him awake.

"Rythian! Rythian! Where are we? Did we win the war? Where's our dinosaur?" She waited forever for an answer.

"Zoey? You...You're alright?"

"I'm fine. A little tired, but perfectly fine! How about you? You look worse than I do!" He usually cheery voice showed concern at the last statement.

"I'll be alright." He then straightened himself up.

"Are you sure? Really, really, 100% sure?"

"Yes, Zoey, I'm fine." He then got up.

Zoey exhaled a breath she didn't know she was keeping. "Then where are we?" He looked her dead in the eye, and said,

"I have no idea."

* * *

**Okay! This is a one-shot that will continue on! I hope you liked it! Please review, it helps me write faster. Honestly! Anyway, just thought I'd let you know that Aura Series will be updated on Friday, and I am making an official story on the song fics! It will be called: I Thought You Were Gone. I think. Actually, I need help with the title. I know! Put it in your review on what you think it should be called. Thanks for reading, this makes me happy to write this for you!**

**Bye! :)**


	7. Potions and Alchemy

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to write another one of these, but less, you know, dark and weird. So, here is a fun little chapter! It explains why you don't mess around with potions.**

* * *

Rythian was working on a few newer potions. He was almost a master at alchemy now, but still, thousands of things could go wrong. He carefully added the ghast tear, and then, the door flew open. Teep had leant against the door, and the dinosaur's weight haa opened and nearly broken the door. Rythian's usually serene and peaceful environment was filled with the sound of splintering wood hitting a marble floor. It startled him, and he dropped the potion he had been working on.

Teep, unknowing of the certain Mage's presence in the room, picked up the door, and replaced it. Then, he continued his trek to the kitchen to get some fresh meat to eat.

* * *

Zoey had been wondering where Rythian was, again. Probably in the magic room, now she came to think of it. She skipped down to the room, and peered inside. She had spied on Rythian once or twice, because he usually liked to be left alone. But the room was empty! She called out,

"Rythian!" She began to leave, when she heard a muffled noise. She paused, and listened for a minute, before calling out again.

"Rythian, are you in here?" She walked into the room, looking around. The room looked absolutely norma- Ouch! She looked below her feet, and saw a pile a shattered glass. "Rythian, if you're hiding, I found whatever you broke!" Rythian occasionally broke things at Blackrock. But that's another story. Zoey listened again, and this time heard the muffled noise again. Zoey looked around, and approached the brewing stand. Then she heard a voice.

"Zoey! Zoey! Do you hear me?!" It was very faint though.

"Rythian, if you're invisible from one of your magic thingys, just say so!"

"Zoey! Look down!"

"Oh, are we watching that movie? I thought you said it was a musical-"

"Literally, Zoey." Zoey looked around, and then noticed something near the brewing stand that made her smile. Rythian, now looking very annoyed and tired, was tiny!

"Rythian! How are you small? Can I be small too? Or am giant?"

"Zoey, I'm small. I was working on an invisibility potion, when the door broke down. I dropped the potion, and it broke. Unfortunately, I got covered by it." His voice was the same, just really quiet.

"So what do we do? I'm guessing we aren't watching the movie."

"Zoey, I need you to make a potion to fix this."

"I'm not good with potions! What if I turn you into a wolf? Or worse, an aggressive mob, like an Enderman?"

"I'll help. You just need to get the ingredients, and do exactly what I say." Zoey could hear some worry in his voice.

"How about I just shrink myself too? That way, it''ll be more fun!"

"No, Zoey. Well, maybe. After I'm normal again. Well, normal sized anyways." Zoey immediately knew it was going to take the better part of the day for her to even find the right ingredients. It would probably take forever.

* * *

Rythian knew it was a long-shot. He had tried teaching Zoey alchemy before, but to no avail. She didn't have the patience. By the looks of it, he and her were going to need lots of it now. He called out to her,

"Zoey! Get a blaze rod, some redstone, and a ghast tear out of the alchemical chest!" Unfortunately, she didn't hear him that time. "ZOEY!" Her head turned backs towards him. "Get a blaze rod, redstone, and ghast tear out of the chest!"

"Which one?" Her voice was louder than he originally thought.

"The one on the north wall!"

"Alright...which way is north?" He sighed.

"The one nearest to the living room!" She walked to the east wall. Figures.

"The other one! By the staircase!"

"I can't hear you! Wait a second!" She then walked over to the table, and picked him up.

"Zoey!" Her hand was huge!

"Sorry! Which one now?" He was just glad she didn't have long fingernails.

"The one near the staircase!" He voice had already hurt from calling out from before, but now it ached. She walked over to the chest, and put Rythian down in it. Then, she got the items before closing the chest, leaving him the chest. He was engulfed in total darkness. "Zoey!" He called. He gave up, and wondered if his Void Ring would work in miniature form. Luckily, it did. He wondered why he didn't think of that earlier.

Once he was out of the chest, he saw Zoey looking around for him. He tried his flying ring, and it didn't work. He then quickly noticed the incoming foot, before narrowly avoiding it by teleporting.

"Zoey! Watch out!" Her steps sounded like earthquakes. She stopped, which helped Rythian's ears.

"Where are you?!"

"On the floor!"

"Oh." She picked him back up again. "Where did I leave you?"

"In the chest."

"I thought so! I was going to search there next." Zoey picked Rythian back up, and carried him over to the brewing stand before setting him down.

"I already have water bottles in the stand, all you have to do is add the ingredients. First, take a handful of Blaze powder, and slowly pour it into the water." However, Zoey did quite the opposite. She picked up a huge handful of Blaze powder, and dumped it into the water. The potion turned a sickly green.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Rythian shook his head, even though he was too small for Zoey to take notice.

"No, its not. Replace the bottles. This time, try to pour in only a few grains at a time."

Zoey took away the green bottles, and found some normal water by the brewing stand. Then, she took a more modest handful, and carefully poured it into the mix. Instead of turning green, the water slowly swirled into a light pink.

"Now take the Ghast's tear, and drop it in. Make sure no drops spill out of the bottle." Such instructions and mistakes went on for hours...

* * *

Eventually, Zoey got a splash potion that was a fiery orange. When Rythian had made sure it was ready, she walked away from the brewing stand, and threw the potion. Rythian quickly grew back to normal size. It had taken all day and most of the night. Finally, it was over.

"Good job, Zoey. I think you're better at potions than you thought you were."

"Now I can add "Alchemist" to my long list of life achievements! Oh! Rythian! You said you could make me timy like you once you were normal!" Rythian paused for a second, before saying,

"Just make sure you don't wander off." As he turned back to the brewing stand once more.

* * *

**Well, I've been wanting to do that one for a while now. Now that that's done, please review! Really! I feel like they are necessary! And, tell me if you think the previous one should be continued. Or for that matter, should this one be continued. Anyway, I'm Star of Roselight. **

**Bye! :)**


	8. Requests and an Author's Note

**Hey guys! So, recently, I have been in complete lockdown mode. Basically, that means my entire mind is focused on memorized formulas and equations. I wanted to scream today, it's so stressful. **

**Starkias: Because you can't memorize anything, even if your life depended on it.**

**Me: Actually, I usually have a good memory. The problem is, I just don't see the connection between that stupid sentence of letters and a math problem. I like doing it my own way.**

**Which brings me to my main problem. With all of this craziness, and all of this memory stuff, I feel brain dead. I've had no time to come up with ideas. I did think of an apocalypse scenario, but I had to read Animal Farm, (LOVED IT!) and I forgot it now. All I'm thinking of currently is Boxer's death and communism. Where is this going?**

**Zephyr: Cut to the chase, please!**

**Okay, I'm taking one-shot requests. I would appreciate them, and depending on what I choose to write, it could take anywhere from one to three days to be written. Thanks for listening to my little rant, and please send in requests. Occasionally, I will update the Lost in Another World one-shot, but other than that it will be purely requests. Thanks, and**

**Bye! :)**


	9. Rythian Can't Do Science?

**Of course, coming along with that sad little authors note is a small little story, just to make me and everyone else feel a little better. Remember in MrLRocks78's Random Bag of Yogscast One-shots, chapter 13? If you don't, I would recommend reading it. It's great. Anyway, it's basically Rythian failing at a science contest with Lalna. I thought about one simple fact: Rythian knows science. It's how he got out of the force field! No clue where this is going? Well, read on...**

* * *

Sjin and Lalna had been bickering. Obviously. If they were in the same room, it was all out verbal chaos. This time, it was over one of Lalna's inventions. Very temporary peace had been established, only so the scientist could show off.

"I'm not getting in that thing if it doesn't work!"

"It works! I'm sure!"

"Riiight."

He had invented a supposed hovering device. It would simply take you into the air with zero gravity. In truth, it looked better on paper. Now, before we go on, EVERYONE is in Castle Duncan. Just saying...

"Do you want me to start it?"

"Will it explode?"

"No!"

Around this time was when Rythian walked in. Zoey had been facinated by the new computers, and he had left her alone for a second. It was that zone she got into, once there, can't get her out of it. In the meanwhile, he had been, well, changing the machines. Some simply didn't work anymore, others did the opposite of what they were intended to. The zero gravity machine was one of those. He wasn't sure what powered it, but he had broken it. Back to Sjin and Lalna.

"You broke it!"

"I broke it?! It didn't work to begin with!"

This made Rythian smile. He decided to stay and see what happened. He pretended to examine some sort of gun.

"I swear it did! I calibrated it-"

"Then skip the fancy talk and fix it!"

About twenty minutes later...

"IT WORKED!"

"MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED TRYING TO CONVINCE ME YOU COULD FIX IT!"

"I FORGOT HOW IT WORKED!"

"THE GET SOMEONE ELSE TO FIX THIS STUPID MACHINE!"

"LIKE WHO? XEPHOS? HONEYDEW? LOMADIA? YOU MIGHT AS WELL ASK RYTHIAN HOW TO DO IT! IF I CAN'T FIX IT, NO ONE CAN!"

"Was that an insult? Or a challenge?" Rythian thought. They were comparing him to Honeydew in science, and saying he was worse? "Well, you're in for a strange surprise..."

What happened next stunned the two bickering rivals. Rythian walked straight to the machine, and began to fix it. He reconnected the wires, and as he did this, just for show, he told them what he was doing,

"Readjust the balance, reattach the severed coils, flip it over, do the same for the other side.." And so on and so forth. "Done."

He flicked the machine in, and it floated back into the air. The two, now silenced, stared at the Mage. Just then, Zoey burst into the room.

"Rythian? Where are you? Come see this!" She grabbed his arm, and practically dragged him out of the room.

* * *

**I might improve this later. Tell me what you think, this is the last idea I have.**

**Bye! :)**


	10. Unwavering Emotions

**Unwavering Emotions. Find the extended song on YouTube. NOW.**

* * *

Finally.

It had been months of worry, and of preparation. Zoey had insisted to come.

The had finally slain Her. The Queen of the End. It was almost unnerving, not being threatened, or feeling endangered.

However, there was a catch.

He had known this all along. It was one of the reasons he didn't want to bring Zoey. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Take that Ender-Chick! Did you see me, Rythian? I was like BAM! and dragon just flew away, scared by my awesome power!" She grinned at him.

"Yeah."

"Now that's settled, time to go home!"

Zoey approached the dark portal. It was rimmed with bedrock, and in the center of the massive, silent island. Rythian followed.

* * *

All those days. He treasured every one with her. She's here. She's safe.

Soon, she'll be home.

* * *

Zoey climbed onto the frame. Of course she was the first to the top.

"Rythian! There are stars! Are we going to go to space?" She said, not noticing the sign on top of the portal.

"No, Zoey. This takes y- us home."

"Hurry up then! We can see Teep, and the mooshrooms!"

Rythian climbed up onto the portal base, and saw the sign. Just what he and thought.

* * *

_A gate of travels_

_One's way home_

_Destiny achieved_

_The story done_

_Everyone will tell _

_Of the one_

_Who slayed the Enderdragon_

* * *

The portal only took one person.

Zoey wouldn't survive here. Her glow couldn't fade into the darkness.

However, he could.

* * *

Rythian stood on the edge of the frame, Zoey beside him.

"We jump in on the count of three, okay?" she said.

He held her hand in his, and whispered, "Okay."

"One...Two..."

"Wait, Zoey."

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you...I...I needed you at Blackrock. You give me life...thank you.."

"No problem!"

"And...Zoey?"

"Yes?"

"I..I love you."

He held her hand tighter, trying to get a final, good picture of her. Her hair outlined her face, and her beautiful blue eyes shone in the darkness. For once, she was silent. Then, she laughed.

"Well, good. I love you too!"

It only hurt a little more. Soon, it would be over. But she loved him.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"One...Two...AAHH!" Zoey felt a push from behind her as Rythian let go of her hand.

"I love you Zoey. Goodbye..."


	11. Lost in a New World Part II

**I hope you liked the last one-shot. Sorry for the lack of stories, my teachers have convinced me I'm going to fail my end of grade tests. Anyway, this is the continuation to the chapter six one-shot "Lost in a New World." Hope you like it.**

* * *

Zoey looked up at the sky. It was different, there were no stars. However, there was a crescent moon that was waxing toward a full moon. She looked back over to Rythian, who was surveying his surroundings as well.

"Is this the New New World? Maybe Sjin, Lalna, and yo- they blew up the world again?" She said hopefully. Could they start again?

"Zoey, the New World was completely blank. Look at all these buildings. Obviously we are somewhere." Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice.

"Ugh! It stinks here! Where are all the trees?! Where-" The voice was coming from a shaded section of the gray covering, beside a building. Then, another voice sounded.

"Who's that?" Zoey knew the voice, even though she had only heard it twice.

"It's too dark. Should we call them? Can they hear us?"

"I don't think so." Out of the shadows emerged two figures. Martyn and Toby were here. Zoey tensed up. They were on their side, right? Or were they peaceful? She didn't think they were against them. Yet.

Rythian decided to call out to them. "Martyn? Toby?" The voices that had been talking halted. The boy that he had assumed was Toby called out,

"Who's that?! Who's there?!" There was panic and fear in the edge of his voice. Zoey decided to answer since Rythian paused.

"It's us! Rythian and Zoey!" Rythian just looked at her. What did she do? She continued, "Teep's not here right now, though." Why was he looking at her like that? The voices in the shadows walked into the strange lights that hung in three different colors over their head. One green, one orange-yellow, the final one red. It was Martyn and Toby. Toby looked scared, while Martyn looked steaming angry. He looked directly at Rythian's masked face.

"YOU! You're the reason we're stuck in this mess!" He pulled out his emerald sword, which by the way, it's name's Greta. He charged, but Rythian deflected the blow easily with his katar. He didn't put it back again.

"We aren't the ones responsible. It's Lalna." Rythian spit his name out like venom. "Always destroying everything we know. Sjin is the same." Toby countered while Zoey looked on.

"Well, last time I checked, you were in the sky fighting to the death against them before we were taken...here." Zoey hurriedly answered this one.

"But we didn't cause it! We don't want to blow up everyone! Rythian was fighting for revenge, not control of the world!" Rythian was taken by surprise at her defense of him. He had expected her to say something that would only make the situation worse.

Martyn and Toby thought for a second. They didn't know the Mage's goal or intentions, however, and surprisingly, Zoey had a point. Toby didn't notice the color had drained out of Martyn's face.

"Then explain this." Toby finally said.

"We don't know where we are either. It's not a new world, but it's not familiar in any way..." Rythian said, trailing off at the end. Then, another machine was headed toward them, but farther off. Toby and Martyn looked at it with a mixture of confusion and interest. However, they followed Rythian and Zoey's example of walking off the black and yellow lined path under their feet. The machine made a horrible noise, rattling away, and for the first time Zoey noticed a person inside the machine, sitting down. Were they controlling it?

She also didn't like the way the person stared at them on the gray pathway. It was only for a second, yet disturbing.

"What the heck was that?" Martyn said, anger drained out of his voice. In fact, his voice sounded empty and hollow. As if something was taking his strength away.

"It looks like some thing Lalna would build. Noisy and pointless." Rythian said, anger showing through his voice. If his desire for revenge was a flame before, it now was an inferno of blazing heat and anger.

"We need a plan." Zoey said, taking Rythian's mind off of revenge. "So what do we do?" As if on cue, Toby's stomach growled. Zoey, Martyn, and Toby laughed, though it was a little forced. It was hard to laugh when fear ran through you.

"Where are we supposed to find food? There's no animals, if any of you have noticed. And what's with the "we" Zoey?" Rythian said, uncertainly.

"Oh, come on Rythian! Are we just supposed to split up? We might be the only ones here in Zoeyland!"

"There could be other- wait, Zoeyland?"

"Yeah! Awesome name, right? I found the place, so I'm naming it!" Her real personality shining through the distress with a beacon. It almost made Rythian smile.

"I think it already has another name. Not to argue with the name you gave it, of course."

"Well, they should re-name it!"

Suddenly, weakness and fatigue overtook Martyn. He collapsed on the ground in pure exhaustion, scraping his knees against the hard floor that was so different to the forest floor he was used to. Nothing was alive. Everything seemed cold and dead here. Martyn practically lived off of plants. Without them, it felt like the world just stopped.

"Martyn?" Toby asked anxiously, kneeling down to his collapsed friend. When no response came, he asked again, more anxiously, "MARTYN?!"

No response came from the wood spirit. Toby knew Martyn relied on the woods, but not how much.

Everything looked dark and grim at this point, but little did they know someone was outside, watching them with interest.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Try to guess what will happen next! Hope you liked this! It's not over yet!**


	12. I Promise

**Sorry about the less chapter updates! Life just is random, and this is one if the first times I've had WiFi this week. Anyway, I just wanted to write another one-shot while I was working on my other one-shot idea. Let's get on with this! (WARNING: You may have emotion overload)**

* * *

_You know the setting by now, but I'll describe it anyway. That stupid nuke. Much more trouble than it was worth. It had blown up, unfortunately, with Zoey trapped inside. Sounds familiar, right? Well, referring to a certain point, she's unstable. No one can survive a nuclear explosion, even in a land of magic and monsters. Rythian and Teep are waiting at The Crooked Caber when the nuke goes off, and Rythian immediately flies to the blast site, leaving Teep to swim. he begins to shift through what was once Blackrock Stronghold, looking for Zoey. Where does this Narrator going, you may be thinking? Well, everything comes with a cost..._

Rythian dug frantically through the rubble. No, this wasn't it. She's alive, and he'll find her. The now destroyed chunks of volcanic stone bricks stain his hands a dark black, as he continues sifting through the piles of rubble. Each motion brought more worry, and more haste in his actions. Only pure denial of what seemed to be true, hard, cold facts kept him from collapsing in exhaustion. His one goal, his only mission, blocked out all of Their voices, their own noise adding to this symphony of destruction. He then heard a chorus of splashing noises, faint, but enough to signal the fall of a heavy object. It added to the cantata, and he rushed toward the sound, hoping with all the will in his being that what he dared hope was true.

He remembered the day he took Zoey on as his apprentice. A crazy action at the time, but it was essential to gather all the allies he could for his revenge. Revenge. What a crazy, hopeless endeavor. It had only blinded him from all he had been given at this chance at redemption. Deep down, he owed something to the two who destroyed his former life of shadow and darkness. He never spoke or dared think it, but he was grateful for his new life. However, he had to plague it with his own petty attempts to "settle the score." It almost cost him everything, and now it had finally caught up to him. He couldn't be selfish, and think only of his own dark desires, for they would only lead to destruction. He didn't need them anymore, because Zoey was his light now. That was all that mattered. She always wanted to prove to him that she was grateful. Now, she had to pay the price for being their for him. It was a curse, really. Everything he had or wanted was corrupted by Them. But not her. Never her.

That was where he saw her. She was on the brink on consciousness, and falling deep into the water. Water. He had a complicated relationship with the clear liquid. An enemy and an ally. Not so unusual anymore. Zoey was sinking fast, her rich, red hair fading into a dot under the pool, with a sickly green and red substance trailing her decent. It almost made him sick to think of the pain she must be under, and without a moment's hesitation, he dove into the pool. To save her, and to save himself, because she was a part of him now. The only good in him. The water clung to his skin and burned a deep red like acid against metal. It was eating away his energy and oxygen, but he didn't care. It was all or nothing at this point. He finally caught up to her continually falling figure, clouded in it's broken form with rips in her fragile flesh, tears, blood, and pure agony seeking to attack her at any moment, meanwhile bombarding her pain. Her eyes were closed, and she wasn't struggling to do anything. Was it all for nothing?

Ignoring the simmering heat and welding beginning to form and burst on his eroding skin, adrenaline forced Rythian to grab Zoey's arm. She reflexively silently screamed in pain that she could only physically feel, but he felt it emotionally as well. While doing this, she inhaled a lungful of water, and her system couldn't take the sheer amount of pain. She collapsed underwater, losing consciousness while allowing her to take a brief relaxation of the dark awaiting her. Rythian fought to bring her to the surface, and finally he saw the reflexion of the mountains that once protected their home. Now, they were covered with debris and rubble. With his last once of energy, he kicked the both of them to the surface, allowing himself gulps and gasps of precious air. Zoey however, did not taking in the life-saving air.

Quickly, he pull her unconscious and broken form to the shore of the inlet leading to the oceans beyond. He tried to start her breathing again, but without success. He realized her bruised lungs couldn't take the pressure of C.P.R., and he quickly remembered his Evertide amulet, and how it removed water. Without a second thought, he pressed the amulet against her cold, unresponsive skin. Zoey began to cough as the water left her lungs, but quickly returned to her safe dark haven. Rythian began to try everything to heal her, but it was too much. She was going to...NO! He had to keep trying, no matter what.

_It was at this time that Rythian realized his other conscious trying to encase his thoughts. Seeing as he didn't have the strength to fight It off any longer, he set aside the mental barriers and focused solely on getting Zoey to be stable, if only for a split second._

**_"She isn't going to last. She'll die, and it will be only you to blame. See what you cause? And you call Us the monster. We are your allies, yet you decimate us. See where this gets you? This is what you deserve."_ **The Ender side of him lashes out, taking full advantage of his weakness.

"No, no, it's not...she's alright. She will be soon." Even as he thought it, Rythian knew the horrible, deadly truth.

_**"Don't lie. After all...you are forgetting something. If you truly wish it with all of your, oh what do humans call it? Heart, than I may be able to... assist you." **_Rythian paused, but already knew the conditions of the creature's offer.

"I will never give into you. I can save her. I DO NOT need your "help"." Rythian tried more healing spells, muttering every incantation, every piece of knowledge he knew. It wasn't enough. He tried one more desperate thing. With every fiber of his existence, he called upon all the magic he had ever known, just to keep Zoey's pulse and breathing going, which were growing rapidly fainter and shorter, more weak and forced. All of the force of the magic drained him, and his black dots and blurred lined clouded his vision. He quickly pulled her hand to him, feeling for any improvement, the slightest notion that everything he had done was not in vain. Nothing, still the ever-dim thump. He cried out in frustration, and almost collapsed himself. He was almost in as bad of a condition as her.

**_"Interesting. You would rather let the one you "love" die in front of you when you have the power to save her. Really, very sinister. You are no more human than Us. This is proof."_ **The creature hissed at him. Rythian, knowing it was his only option, knew what he had to do. It was worth it.

"Can...you...?" The Mage could almost feel the Ender laugh as It knew It had won.

_**"Of course. You know the price, though, of such powerful Ender magic. She will be completely normal, I assure you, or "as she was before the incident" but you..."** _The creature hungrily finished off. Rythian knew his answer, but he had only one condition.

"Yes, please. Just...just give me one year. After that allotted time, I swear under the oath of the Queen I will give you all of my power." The menace cackled, and suddenly, Rythian felt raw energy in the air around him.

_**"Deal. Don't forget, now, you promised..."**_ It said as it slunk away into the deepest parts of Rythian's conscious. Zoey suddenly gasped as her heartbeat was boosted, and she managed to drag herself out of the abyss that was near-death. Rythian was so relieved and terrified at the same time, he didn't know what to do.

He heard the deep footprints of a huge lizard, and turned around to see Teep, bow ready. He must have swam, as his scales gleamed with water drizzling down.

"Tee," He said, addressing the dinosaur, "We need to go somewhere. Somewhere safe, where Zoey can heal." Without a word, of course, because he can't, Teep leads the way as Rythian picks up Zoey and begins to follow him to their new beginning. As he walked, he heard one last, faint sound that was almost overshadowed by the noise of the wind blowing through the scraps of their fortress.

_"Remember your promise..."_

* * *

**How was that for a one-shot? By the way, if you want to read the continuation of the once one-shot, "Lost in a New World", you can find it by going to my profile and clicking the story! It's got more chapters now, so its more of an invigorating story. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of it, and thanks for reading! **

**Bye! :)**


End file.
